Turn signals are provided on most road-going vehicles so that a vehicle operator can indicate his or her intention to turn, change lanes, or otherwise change direction. Various regulations exist relating to the size, shape, brightness and location of the turn signals for various types of vehicles. Although turn signals are generally a functional component of most vehicles, they can also be stylized such that the turn signals improve or compliment the overall aesthetics of the vehicle. In this regard, it is often desirable to locate the turn signals so as not to detract from the overall aesthetic appeal of the vehicle, while still complying with industry regulations.
In addition, when the turn signals are mounted to moveable or adjustable vehicle components (e.g. the handlebars of a motorcycle), the turn signals are preferably located such that they do not interfere with other vehicle components when moved through the range of motion of the moveable vehicle component. Furthermore, some vehicle components can be adjusted to suit the preferences of individual operators. In the event that the turn signals are mounted to such adjustable components, the turn signals are often mounted such that the relative position between the turn signals and the adjustable component can be changed to accommodate adjustments made by individual operators.